1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roll up dividers, and is particularly concerned with such dividers which are rolled up from the bottom under the influence of a frictional drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that there are many awning systems in which the flexible awning material is rolled up and down about a cylindrical member which is attached to its lower marginal edge, under the influence of one or more ropes or cords, hereinafter simply referred to as strands. Those skilled in the art will also appreciate that each strand causes a compacting and an indentation of the material at the strand location due to the weight of the curtain apparatus supported by the strand. Upon unrolling, these indentations appear as strips of wrinkles over the entire height of the divider curtain. Not only does this provide an unsightly partition, but with increasing size of divider curtains, and thus increasing weight of such curtains, the wrinkles are intensified and, as additional support strands are needed to support such weight, corresponding greater numbers of strips of wrinkles are formed.